Secrets
by cajun-beauty
Summary: A new villain is coming and Mutant High will never be the same...costarring Luna and Wolf from Ice Moon and Fire Wolf


DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men, Luna and Wolf belong to Dark Goddess1.

Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters

Biology Class

12:00

Kara Prince smiled as she collected her books from Miss Frost's biology class, she could feel her teacher's eyes on her.

"Kara, I know that you were greatly affected by the death of Miss Grey but that is no excuse for allowing one's grades to slip."

Kara looked up at the teacher, who was wearing a white silk halter sundress with delicate cream snowflake embroidery and white satin Manolos, and smirked, "Yes Miss Frost" she replied silkily as she left the class and headed towards the cafeteria, grabbing an orange plastic tray on which she placed a turkey burger, a can of grape soda and a chocolate muffin. She feel the eyes of the student body upon her as she walked, after all she was gorgeous and one of the most popular girls at the Institute.

She had long blonde curls, each strand seemingly a different shade: flaxen, honey-colored, ash blonde. Her eyes were of a limpid, almost unnatural crystalline blue. She wore a white cap sleeved t-shirt that said "Yeah, I'm Supergirl…you got problem with that?" in navy blue rhinestones, faded boot cut Lucky brand jeans with suns embroidered on the back pocket and white sneakers with red accents. Around her neck was a silver diamond shaped pendent engraved with HOPE hanging from a black cord, she sported red, yellow and blue sparkly rubber bracelets. Banging against her leg was her new purple suede Michael Kors satchel filled with books, notebooks, pencils and other accessories.

She surveyed the stone tables until she saw her friends Luna and Wolf walk over to the "in" table populated by Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, John and Sam. Smiling she followed them and sat down. Luna was tall with alabaster skin, paler than the full moon, eyes that were a stunning liquid silver and long hair that, in the bright June light, resembled spun silver. Wolf was also tall with golden brown skin, tanned to buttery cinnamon toast perfection, large amber eyes that sparkled like gold in the sun, and thick black hair that shone like black opals. Luna wore a lacy white tank top, jean mini-skirt and cream satin sandals while Wolf wore dark green t-shirt, black jeans and platform boots, with sparkles on the side. Luna's tray held Ceaser salad, lemonade and a vanilla yougurt; Wolf's containted pepperoni pizza, coke and a strawberry muffin.

Rogue wore a light green pleated skirt with black slits, green knee high socks, with her black two-inch heel shoes, her green top, and black long sleeve jersey. Jubilee was wearing baggy, olive-green pants with zippers and a lot of pockets on them, a black Happy Bunny shirt that says, "It's cute how you think I'm listening", and Converse sneakers. Kitty sported a pair of dark blue jeans that looked like she was comfortable in as well as a new fuchsia spaghetti strap shirt with pink sneakers. Piotr wore dark jeans and red t-shirt, Bobby sported rolled up kahkis and a navy blue polo shirt, John wore a burt orange t-shirt that read "Burn Baby Burn" in red writing that looked like spray paint and cargo shorts and Sam wore a white shirt and Diesel jeans.

"Hey, are any of you studying for the finals?" she asked.

"Nope," Jubilee said, "Not nervous, not scared, not studying!" and she threw up her hands and all of the girls gave her high fives.

"I am…" Kitty said and Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Ditto" said Luna and Wolf in unison.

John looked up, "And I'm gonna burn my homework!" he said laughing. Kara pointed at him and a ball of water formed in her hand as she dumped it on him.

"Not if you're all wet, you wont!" she yelled and the girls finished rubbing it in with a round of high fives.

"NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!",he said, "You know that water beats me everytime."

"Oh MUFFIN…" Kara said saracstically. Wolf bit her lip trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's misfortune but gave up and started howling with laughter.


End file.
